1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHSs) having an immersive display, and more particularly to color management of the immersive display.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The processing capability of IHSs is being employed to provide an immersive environment for a viewer. For example, the immersive environment can be used for interactive visualization that creates a virtual reality (VR). In particular, the visual representation of information by the IHS is presented using an immersive display device such as a stereo display that is subjectively three-dimensional to the viewer. VR can also be characterized by the use of a spatial metaphor, where some aspect of the information is represented in three dimensions and sized appropriately for the subjectively discerned distance so that humans can explore the information as if personally present. The immersive environment can be enhanced by filling as much of the user's field of view as possible, such as with a very large display panel, multiple flat display panels, or a curved display panel.
New display technology that are usable in an immersive environment include In-Plane Switching (IPS) Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) screen technology that was designed to address the main limitations of twisted nematic field effect (TN-effect) matrix LCDs in the late 1980s. These limitations included relatively high response time, strong viewing angle dependence and low-quality color reproduction. IPS involves arranging and switching the orientation of the molecules of the liquid crystal (LC) layer between the glass substrates. In particular, IPS introduces a horizontal liquid crystal orientation to improve on the poor viewing angle and the poor color reproduction. In the IPS substrate, the liquid crystal molecules align parallel to the display instead of perpendicular. This alignment allows light to pass through uniformly, giving IPS LCD screen technology its characteristic wide viewing angles and good color reproduction.
Although an improvement over previous LCD screen technology, generally-known screen technologies continue to have a noticeable brightness and color shift when the display is viewed off-angle. The subjective field of view of a curved display will be skewed for a viewer who is at a shifted viewing angle. The portion of image closer to the viewer will be horizontally compressed, degrading immerseness.